


He's.. gone?

by inthxtbleakdec



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Sad Sam | Awesamdude, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthxtbleakdec/pseuds/inthxtbleakdec
Summary: Everyone copes differently, they all hurt, even if it reflects different.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo & Sam | Awesamdude, Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Kudos: 47





	He's.. gone?

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my friend mouse for the title, check em out @catchmxifyoucan  
> I hope y'all enjoy :D

It was a waking nightmare. Everything Sam had feared was coming true. Somehow he’d fallen asleep in the control room. That’s what three days of fixing a prison and minimal sleep did to a man, he supposed. He’d woken up, with a chill. Something was wrong. He didn’t know what, but something awful had happened. He could just tell. Later he’d realise that was fatherly instincts. For now, all he knew was Tommy was in danger. 

As he got closer he could hear Tommy yelling for him, and he sounded terrified. It was gutwrenching, and he hated that he couldn’t move faster. He was yelling back through the lava, calling to Tommy, hell, even yelling at Dream. But when the calling stopped, and it was suddenly silent, that was when he got scared. And then the lava stopped flowing, and he could see Dream, in the corner, and then he could see Tomm-

Tommy was never that still, that silent. Not even in his sleep. He could barely hear what he was saying, couldn’t hear the inhuman yell of grief ripped from his lungs.  
“Dream, how dare you? He was a child. He was only sixteen! He had his whole life ahead of him. Look at what you’ve done!”  
Dream’s laughter was what brought him out of it, somehow. It made his blood boil and simultaneously run cold. He had to go in there, give Tommy a proper burial. And try to ignore Dream and the tears threatening to fall. If he showed weakness in there he’d lose any leverage over Dream. And so he walked into the cell, face stony, gritting his teeth to the point it almost hurt, to go and retrieve the body of the boy he’d considered a son.

The minute he got outside of the cell and the protections were back up, Sam crumpled, cradling the boy in his arms. His voice cracked as he muttered softly. “This never should’ve happened. Tommy, I’m so sorry. I should’ve let you out when you said.”  
A sob wracked his body as he realised. “You were alone. I knew what he did to you. I never should’ve let you see him. I promise that I tried. I did my best to get you out.”  
He wondered vaguely if the world would give him time to grieve. He gave himself five minutes before he’d go and deal with what he needed to, to calm the choked sobs and the hyperventilating breathing. Then he was back to his usual self. The emotionless Warden. He could grieve properly later. 

He did the normal preparations. They could have a proper funeral once everyone knew. For now he just had to make sure no one entered the prison. At all. This could never happen again.  
It was a surprise that Ranboo and Tubbo had shown up. It was almost bitterly ironic. They’d come for closure about Dream, and now he had to tell them their best friend was dead, because of Dream, and because of him.  
Their reactions were expected, but still, Sam’s heart broke yet again.  
Tubbo got angry, and demanded entry. Which he refused. Ranboo just seemed to break inside, but he was staying strong for his friend. He hoped Ranboo wouldn’t cry. If water hurt he couldn’t imagine how painful crying would be. Sam was responsible for enough pain already.

Telling Puffy was when the walls just came down. She was just as distraught as him. It took him aback when she hugged him, but he let her. Clearly she needed this too. If he’d seen himself as Tommy’s father figure, she was certainly his mother. It felt wrong, standing here hugging her as they wept for the boy he’d let die. She didn’t seem to blame him, in fact reassuring him she was there if he needed anything. He promised her he’d be there, also vowing to insure nothing would happen again with the prison. He left her with one request, to keep Sam Nook unaware.

There were few people on the server left he actively trusted. Today he’d lost one of them, perhaps the one he was closest to. All he could do now was protect the few that were left. Tubbo and Ranboo had their wedding coming up, and he knew they’d be struggling with the loss, and he had to make sure Puffy didn’t destroy herself going after the eggpire. He refused to let anyone else he loved die. And he had to make sure Dream never hurt anyone, even if it meant getting Sapnap involved or something similar. His hands were bound, but he’d do his damndest. It was his fault. It would never happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this maybe buy me a ko-fi: ko-fi.com/emoscreamofox
> 
> grief is a serious thing, I know how much it hurts, please take care of yourselves  
> you are loved, you are appreciated, have an amazing day


End file.
